A Sequel's Sequel
by Terra7x
Summary: Sequal to a trip to sixflags. same appearances follow from my other 2 stories. Random yet again. And charater's OOC. Please no Flames but I'm willing to take ideas... there's pairings but my story is revolved around humor and parody not much romance...
1. Chapter 1

Im back!!!!!! YAY!!!! Yet again... random stuff.

I don't own Naruto either. If I did, I would have ditched the name a long time ago...

**RECAP**

"Bye!" Jordan, me, robyn, and Kakashi said as we walked out of the village...

'_Until next time...' we all thought._

* * *

Chapter 1

Characters-

Naruto- married to Sakura, 21

Sasuke- Left with the snake dude... age unknown- don't care.

Kakashi- living with Robyn, 33

Sakura- married to Naruto and bridesmade for Ino's wedding, 20

Neji- married to Tenten and a father, 22

Tenten- married to Neji and a mother of twins (got it from Jordan's story), 22

Lee- single but did try internet dating... no results, 22

Gai- same for Lee, 34

Shino- well... still sexy in my eyes, 21

Kiba- married to Hinata with 1 child, 21

Hinata- beautiful mother (ewww I just said something nice about her...), 20

Gaara- now Kazekage Kinda nice...kinda, 21

Kankuro- still didn't ditch the Catman costume, 22

Temari- married then divorced with 2 kids, 25

Ino- engaged to Shikamaru, 21

Shika- sadly engaged to the troulblesome girl, 21

Choji- still eating and soon to be bestman for Shikamaru's wedding, 21

Jordan- still obsessed with Neji, 20

Robyn- kakashi living with Robyn, 20

Me- still obsessed with my fave characters, 20

* * *

ILuvRamenandfinallyhaveSakura- naruto 

PrettyInPinkShutupNaruto!- Sakura

DoubleKwithSFG- Kakashi

ByakuganGeniusandonlyprodigy- Neji

WeaponMistresswithtwins- Tenten

IAMYOUTHFULLandSINGLE- lee

DogsRMeandhinata- Kiba

DontStepOnBugsandimeanit- Shino

2Shy2Speakbutnotnemore- Hinata

LazyShikawithatroublesomewife- Shikamaru

SexyLadybuttaken- Ino

DontCallMeFatandstilleating- Choji

Master_masterPuppet_- Kankuro

FanGurlthatssingleagain-Temari

UMustDienowrulesvillage...yay.- Gaara

angelthatsevilandstillobsessed- me!

ILUVMYNEJI-KUNandstilldo- Jordan

KakashiLuverandhesinmyroomlivingwithme- robyn

* * *

SexyLadybuttaken has logged in. 

LazyShikawithatroublesomewife has logged in.

WeaponMistresswithtwins has logged in.

ILuvRamenandfinallyhaveSakura has logged in.

ByakuganGeniusandonlyprodigy has logged in.

Ino- hi peoples!

everyone- hi!

Naruto- guess what im eating?

everyone- ramen.

naruto- ...

Tenten- lol. u guys remember what today is?

neji- I do.

Ino and Shika- same here.

Naruto- I don't get it.

Neji- dobe. explain it to the idiot Tenten.

Tenten- today is the 10 year rememberance of Catherine, Robyn, and Jordan.

Naruto- oohhhhh... who?

DoubleKwithSFG has logged in.

Kashi- The fangirls who chased us 10 years ago?

Naruto- Hi Kakashi- sensei! And I still don't get it.

Shika- of course. So what have you been doing Kakashi?

Kashi- alot. I bought a Cookie!

Ino- wow.

Tenten- lol.

Neji- where's Robyn and the Others.

Kashi- at Jordan's birthday party.

Naruto- and we weren't invited?

Neji- of course _you_ wouldn't be invited...

Kashi- but I can call them if you want so they can come visit...

Ino- sure... what about you Shikamaru?

Shika-... OWW!!! That was my foot Shikaji! Huh? yeah yeah whatver.

Kashi- i'll get to that...

DoubleKwithSFG has logged out.

* * *

Kakashi got up from his chair and got the phone and called Jordan's phone. 

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Yo. Is Robyn there?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll put her on." I said.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Moohahahaha" was said in the background.

"Robyn!" screams came in afterward.

Waiting.

"Yo." Robyn sid picking up th phone.

"Yo. Come visit these guys in Konoha. I'll take you guys." Kashi said.

"They miss us?" Robyn asked.

"In a way..." he said.

"Sure. How will you take us" She asked.

"I'll drive." he replied.

"ARE YOU MAD?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DO SUICIDE?! I mean your a ninja and all but your driving sucks!" Robyn yelled.

"But it was just 6 mailboxes, 12 power lines, 4 cars, and 7 trahcan's." he said.

"And 1 old lady. BUT NO!" robyn said.

"Fine! I'll find another way..." he sighed.

"Meru Meru!" ponygon said in the background.

"Ponygon says hi." Kashi said.

"Ok. Well Naruto just ended so hurry up..." Robyn said.

_Click._

"Naruto has his own show?" Kakashi asked to himself hanging the phone. "Well... I hope I'm not that rusty..."

_Poof._

"Guess not."

"Robyn! Kakashi's up the stairs" I said.

"Where are you guys going?" Vania asked (friend at the party.)

"Quick! Plan number 3." Jordan said.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" We said in unison doing the little Noodle dance.

"Hey! Where they go?" Lavida asked. (another friend)

* * *

"So Kakashi, your telling me that all the guys miss us?" Robyn asked. 

"Yes. I thought I explained it..." he replied.

"Even Neji?!" Jordan asked with a hint of excitment in it.

"Don't bring your hopes up too high. He's married to Teten." kashi said as Jordan's eyes flammed with anger.

"Uh- oh." Robyn said.

"That was a bad idea..." I said.

"IM GONNA KILL HER!!!!!" Jordan yelled really loud throughout the state, continent and could be heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

"Jordan." Neji sighed. 

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked picking up weapons.

"Jordan." he said simply.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Surprisingly so. That's a first for Kakashi." he said.

"We should welcome them then." she suggested.

"Sure. Go get the kids..." he said before leaving.

Tenten sighed "Come on! You little Rugrats!" she yelled.

* * *

"Kiba- kun go get Kensu up from her nap please?" Hinata said. 

"Sure." Kiba said. "KENSUUUU!!! GET DOWN HERE!!! WE HAVE VISITOR'S COMING!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Was that neccassary?" Shino asked.

"He's taking too long... Akamaru go get Kensu." Kiba said.

"Arf!" came akamaru's reply.

"Sorry for the inconvenance Shino- kun." Hinata said.

"Hn." he replied.

* * *

me- well thats that for this chapter. no author notes for this chapter. Sorry folks. R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited Again!

** A/n- ****STOP!!! I have changed my story so you have to read it over from the start if you haven't already...**

Chapter 2- Reunited Again!

"Hey! I see something!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is it another bowl of ramen?" Kiba asked.

"Nooo..." naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Ok. Sure." Sakura said.

"Oi... sorry we're late... we got in a accident..." Kakashi said walking into the gate with me, jordan, and Robyn walking behind him with scars and bruises on us.

"Wow. Was it that bad?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Kakashi drove us." Robyn stated as everyone gasped.

"Ouch." Tenten said. "That surely hurt."

"No. It tickled." Jordan said sarcasticly. "Oh... HOW DARE YOU MARRY _MY _NEJI- KUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Your_ Neji- kun!!! Your obviously mistaken!" Tenten snapped back.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji smirked.

"You! Shut up!!!" Jordan and Tenten said in unison.

"At least they didn't forget..." I said.

"Yeah... they have something in common still..." Robyn said.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"I'm married to him."

"I have anything that Neji ever touched!"

"We have twins!"

"I'm in every single fanclub made for him!"

"How long will they be at it?" Shika asked.

"Maybe for a while." Gaara said walking up to all of us.

"Heh. You know us all to well." I said.

"You bet. I can't forget you guys. Espicially you, Catherine." he replied.

"Your happy. A little." Kashi said.

"He didn't get that soft, did he?" Kankuro asked.

"No, not at all." Robyn said. "Just a hint."

"Yeah. So how's life in the other place?" Temari asked.

"Fine. You?" I asked.

"Ok. Me and my husband divirced a while back." she sighed.

"Hm. That's sad." Hinata said.

"Nah. I'm better off without him." Temari said.

"Now let's turn our attention back to Tenten and Jordan..." I said.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine." Jordan said.

"Ok. Ok. Break it up..." Kakashi said pulling Jordan.

"Hey! Let go of her Kakashi!!!" Robyn ordered as kakashi let go.

"Calm down Tenten. You don't want to give your kids a bad influence..." Ino said.

"Byakugan!" the twins said.

"Oh... no..." Neji sighed. "Not again..."

"Awww...that's so cute." Robyn said.

"You should really take that back..." Tenten said.

The twins started to throw random objects while rotating.

"Take cover!" Naruto said as he ducked.

"I'm out." Shino said before vanishing into a puff of smoke.

"He's not much of help!" Sakura said.

"How many weapons did they have?!" I asked.

"I dunno a few dozen?" Tenten replied.

"DOZEN?!" me and Robyn yelled.

"You got to be kidding me?" Naruto said.

"Rotation!" Neji said.

"Awwww... Daddy! Your no fun!" They said as the little rant ended.

"Let's go." Neji said.

"Humph!" They replied with a pout.

"I think you get that from your mother sometimes..." Neji said leaving.

"We might as well get away from here too..." Kakashi said.

"Sure." me, robyn, and jordan said walking from the main gates.

"So. I heard you and Shikamaru are engaged..." I said twitcing and holding a very, very, **very **pointy knife behind me with a cheap smile.

"You heard right. H e proposed last month... We got almost everything plan with him still being lazy.But since you guys came we have to change a few things..." she replied.

"And your troublesome to the core..." Shikamaru said.

"That twitch and fake smile won't work..." Gaara said. "Trust me."

"Sure." I replied.

"Well that's what you get for marrying me!" Ino said.

"Hm... Still bickerineg?" Robyn asked.

"Yes. They'll never stop." Choji said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ino and Shikamaru said.

"Ah... I see what you mean." Kakashi said.

"So. What can we do first?" I asked.

"We ca introduce you to the kids?" Kiba said.

"That would be sweet." Robyn said.

"Kiba's a dad too?" I asked my eye twitching again.

"Yes. Me and Kiba- kun." Hinata said as my eye began to twitch more.

"OK! I think that's enough for today, right Catherine?" Robyn said pulling me away.

"I'll get you all..." I said as I laughed maniacally.

"Nice." Gaara said.

"Catherine, give me the knife." Jordan said.

"No! My knife! Nice knife! Shiny knife!" I said.

"Ok! If you want me, I'll be over in that corner in a fetel position." Naruto said.

* * *

me- Merry Christmas 

random person- feliz navidad!

robyn- go!

me- i miss that knife!

jordan- i bet you do.

kiba- you can't stand it that i'm single?

robyn- bad

jordan- idea.

Gaara- you bet.

Kakashi- if I were you...

everyone- run!

me- come back here Kiba!!!

jordan- yeah...

robyn- and she has a pointy knife.

gaara- scratch that- a very pointy knife.

robyn- right.

kakashi- she wouldn't hurt him right?

jordan- of course not. since he is 1 of the fanboys catherine loves.

sakura- right right.

naruto- im scared.

sasuke- im back! and im even more---

everyone- gay?

sasuke no...

me- yes you are. i had to stop chasing kiba to say that. so it is true.

robyn- she does have a point.

jordan- exactly.

sasuke- i knew i shouldn't have come to visit!

sakura- hm. weakling.

kakashi- you

robyn- can't

gaara- be

me- talking.

naruto- wow. you got served.

jordan- no you killed it.

Neji- exactly.

me- i got you guys presents!

everyone- yay!

me- but i can't think of a present for dominic...(don't worry. only my friends know who he is.)

robyn- really?

me- yeah. marti said either a afro pick or ... (you have to be my friend to know.)

jordan- then what was the point of telling us then?

me- i dunno. i just wanted to.

gaara- wow.

kakashi- so

robyn- retarted.

me- i know.

jordan- just shut up.

me- well R&R watch for my next story ans Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3 A Day With Jordan

A Day With Jordan

**A/n- i got the idea from Jordy!!! Since she was the ONLY who sent me somrthing...**

* * *

"Yo, Jordan? You ok?" Robyn asked. 

"Yeah..." she replied staring at Neji's ass.

"Me and Neji have to go... sorry guys." Tenten said glaring at Jordan.

"Oh it's no problem... if your going to leave us..." Me and robyn said with a voice like we were going to cry.

"Yeah... peace!" Neji said.

"Wait for me!!!!" Jordan thought.

"Wow... um... Jordan? Snap out of it..." I said waving my hand in fromt of her face.

"I'm leaving too." Jordan said.

"So you can kill Tenten?" I asked.

"No...?" Jordan replied.

"So you can get Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Ok! Then we'll see ya later!" Robyn said.

* * *

"Must be at the training grounds..." Jordan said to herself... 

-Jordan goes to the training grounds but they aren't there so she asks Lee where they were.-

"Hi... Lee..." Jordan shudder's.

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER BLOSSUM!!!!" He says... yells.

"Eww..." she says.

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!??!?!" He asked.

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!" Jordan screams punching Lee.

"You have a good left hook..." he said.

"Thanks... Have you seen Tenten and Neji?" she asked.

"No, I have not. You should try their house..." Lee says writing down the address. "Here. This should be of some help."

"Thanks." Jordan said as she took off again.

* * *

"Here's the place." Jordan said as she knocked the door. 

-The twins open the door.-

"Can I see your daddy?" Jordan asked

"Mommy said no let you in!!!" They said as they slammed the door.

-Inner Jordan flares up...-

"Fine if that's how that bitch wants to play, ok then!" Jordan said using her secret ninja skill's? and breaking open the door.

-I find Tenten watching t.v.-

"Where's Neji?" She asks.

"Out." Tenten said still looking at the t.v.

"Hey I was thinking we could call a truce." jordan said.

"What do you mean...and where's my door?" Tenten asked giving Jordan a glance.

"I thought you could make me godmother of your children or auntie so i can be near the little hyugas and watch them while you and Neji do whatever..." she says.

"Wow really You would do that?" Tenten's hope got really high.

"Yeah and I'll even cancel all the fanclubs and make all the fangirls go away." Jordan sighed.

"REALLY!" Tenten's hopes was way high now.

"Pfft! Yeah Tenten and maybe mutant dirty underwear will take over the universe."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tenten yelled.

"It means I put your hopes up and crushed them into little tiny bite sized peices." Jordan said calmly.

"Tenten im home" yelled Neji from the doorway. "Guess I didn't need my key today..."

Tenten ran downstairs but Jordan follows her. "Bitch if you kiss him I'll yank all that hair out of your head!" Jordan yelled with death in her voice.

"I've kissed him bafore ill do it again!" She said and kissed him.

-Jordan pulls out the dagger that she randomly found In her pocket.-

"There she is!" I yelled and called Gaara to hold her back from killing Tenten.

"We're lucky Lee told us where she was..." Robyn said.

"Get off of me!" Jordan screams.

"Jordan? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"She tried to kill me because I kissed Neji." Tenten said.

"Phew is that all? I thought it was something important!" I said.

"But my life was almost taken!" Tenten said.

"We know." Robyn said.

-Gaara let go of Jordan and she glared at Tenten her eye twitching.-

Then she suddenly laughed. "APRIL FOOLS!" Jordan yelled.

"It's December..." Kakashi said as Jordan sweatdropped as she looked outside and saw... the one... the only...

"ITACHI! ...and Sasuke? Together? Eew... Sasuke ruins that whole picture of Itcahi...OH MY GOD HE HAS NO SHIRT ON!" Jordan says and faints.

"Jordan!!!!" Me and Robyn screamed.

"Nice Genjutsu Kakashi..." Neji said.

"No problem..." he replied.

"We should've let her kill Tenten said..." Naruto said.

"O...k..." Ino sighed.

"We should be getting Ino- pigs wedding plans finished..." Sakura said.

"SHUT IT BILLBOARD BROW!!!!" Ino screamed.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh how right you are..." Naruto said.

* * *

me- wow... 

Robyn- i know...

Jordan- well my bad...

me- no. not that...

me and robyn- WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR A WEDDING!!!!!!

Jordan- ...

Kakashi- wow... um... now back to reality...

robyn- sorry...

me- i have a bonus to add that is completly random...

* * *

**THE WORSE PICKUP LINES YOU CAN USE!!!!**

**I found it on the net...**

neji- you look familiar. Have I seen you before? Oh yeah! I remember! You look like my NEXT GIRLFRIEND!

Shikamaru- if I bit my lip would you kiss it to make it feel better?

Kiba- if I said you had a ice body, would you hold it against me?

Lee- BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! I'll protect you till I die!

Sasuke- ... (not doing this)

Gaara- you be the iceberg, I'll be the Titanic and I'll go down with you...

Naruto- If I tossed this 5o cent coin. What are the odds of me getting head?

Shino- do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes.

Naruto- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! HAVE ME!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!

Kankuro- hey baby, I'm like a rubix cube. The more you play with me the harder I get...

* * *

me- eww...

robyn- i know...

Jordan- i know I'm your next girlfriend Neji...

me and Robyn- looks at Jordan.

Jordan- what?!

me- well R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 A Day With SUPERFANGIRL

A Day With SUPERFANGIRL

**a/n- i do not own naruto... i wish i did like all the other members who wish they do... but then that would end up as a battle royale... **

**I have changed this chapter so... yeah... cause I forgot the twins names...**

* * *

"So... I'm bored..." I sighed. 

"Ditto." Sakura said.

"What happen to the wedding plans?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually... Me and Kashi can do that..." Robyn insisted.

"Liar's." Jordan stated.

"Even I knew that." I replied.

"Aww... Come on! Jordi had er own chapter..." Robyn winned.

"Chapter?" Everyone but me, Robyn and Jordan asked.

"It's a code..." I whispered to them.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... please?" Robyn asked.

"Whatever... like it means anything... i mean Jordan almost killed Tenten... and you might kill some random fangirl... so yeah... go ahead." I replied.

"YAY!!!" Robyn and Kashi screamed. **(a little OOC for kashi but he stays with robyn...)**

"That was a bit different..." Jordan said.

"I know..." Sakura said.

"See you guys later then..." Neji said.

* * *

"So what should we do first Kashi- kun?" Robyn asked clinging to the said person. 

"Book."

"Book?"

"Yes. Book. I need a new book." he said.

"But I thought you get them by postage... wait do you even have postage?" she asked.

"In a way... we have telephone poles."

"Oh... and bullet proof vest's with no guns."

"What are guns?" he asked.

Robyn stared at the said person. "Nevermind."

"M'kay. I still want my book."

"Riiight... so where will we get this 'book'?"

"A store from where you are from."

"Eww... they sell them where we're from?" she asked.

"Yes. And it's a good thing." he replied.

"Whatever."

* * *

**somewhere where robyn lives... random store.**

"Hey... I just realized that we'e not late..." Robyn stated looking at Kakashi.

"I know... when it comes to my book I won't be late..." he replied. "Now which volume..."

"Oh... no..."

**7 hours later...**

"I'm good for a month..." Kakashi said walking out the store with a grin under his mask holding several shopping bags. Followed behind was Robyn.

"Good. Now let's go." she said as Robyn heard a loud scream.

"OH MY GAWD IT'S KAKASHI!!!!!!! THE REAL ONE!!!!!" a random fangirl screamed.

"WHERE?!?!?!" the rest of the mob scramed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robyn screamed. "ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS!!!!!"

"FANGIRLS?!"

"YES!! LIKE ME! AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM!!!!"

"HOW RIGHT YOU ARE!!" he replied taking off.

-the mob of fangirls were holding chains, handcuffs, ropes, and torches chasing after them.-

"Wait!!! Kashi- kun?" robyn said still running but slowing down.

"What?" he replied.

"Do you have anything that you don't like or want anymore?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah... this old scroll I used already... why?"

"Hand it over!" robyn yelled as kashi threw it to her as she stopped... (she can catch in this story.")

"HEY LOOK!!! IT'S A SCROLL KAKASHI USED!!!!" Robyn screamed before throwing it in the mob of fangirls before seeing pieces of hair flying and rabid screaming.

"Now... we can go." Robyn stated.

"O... k..."

"HEY!!! WHAT'S THAT GIRL DOING WITH MY KASHI-KUN?!" one of the girls screamed.

"GURL... DON'T GET MISTAKEN. YOU SHOULD KNOW ME AS SUPERFANGIRL!" Robyn replied.

"GET HER!!!!!!" The leader of the mob yelled.

"RIGHT!" they replied.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said grabbing Robyn's wrist.

* * *

"Your back early..." Naruto said sitting down finishing his 18th bowl of ramen. 

"Fangirls..." Robyn and Kakashi said in fear.

"Wow... a mob, huh?" I asked as they nodded.

"It'll be ok, Robyn..." Jordan said.

"No... they were fangirls in action.. Kakashi will have to stay incognito(sp?) for awhile." Robyn said.

"Oh..." Sakura said.

"But you guys are ok! So let's eat!" Naruto yelled.

"You baka!" Everyone screamed.

"All you think about is food!" Sakura yelled.

"We are behind in me and Shika-kun's wedding plans!!!" Ino yelled.

"So we have to focus..." Temari said.

"Right." I said.

"We need to find out the flower arrangement's, dresses, suit's, location, decorations and the nunber of people who will be invited." Ino said. "AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO GO WRONG!!!!"

"Sure..." Gaara nodded.

"We have to take theses thing's at a time..." Tenten said.

"Now... I know Ino and Shikamaru already agreed to how many people will be invited, no?" I asked.

"About 300." Shikamaru said.

"We have to get friends and family first then other people..." Temari said.

"We already got that..." Ino said.

"Tomorrow, we will go shopping for our gowns. Guys will wear white. Girls will wear black. We will not show what we are waering until the wedding." Sakura said. "The wedding will be held in...?"

"February." Ino and shikamaru replied.

"Choji, will be my best man." Shika said.

"And the twins will help too. If it's ok with tenten." Ino said.

"Sure." Tenten said smiling. "Besides they would wreck havok if they weren't invited."

"Right." Neji said.

* * *

me- well that was nice... 

Jordan- i am going to that wedding.

robyn- you betcha

naruto- right.

sakura- what are the twins names?

Tenten- im not telling yet.

Jordan- i still want to kill you.

tenten- i know.

Kakashi- im going to be wearing white?

Robyn- yes. And we are going to be wearing black

me- finally we can bring out our inner goth. I'll spray my hair again.

jordan- to what? Purple?

me- maybe...

Jordan- is genma going to be there?

Ino- yes. and Raido

Robyn- ANBU black ops? Kashi- kun?

Shika- yes.

Me- gaara?

Ino- yes.

me, robyn, and jordan- yay!

Neji- I heard you are fond of a certain blond boy...

Jordan- Naruto's Sexy!

Naruto- believe it!

Jordan- are you jealous?

Neji- nooooooooo...

Jordan- whatever. Naruto's hot, sexii and drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto- believe it!

Sakura- but he's mine.

Naruto- believe it!

Me- do you have OCD in saying those two words?

Naruto- believe it!

me- was that a yes?

Naruto- believe it!

Robyn- riiiiiiight...

Jordan- he's still hot.

Neji- o...k... so I have more competition?

Robyn- not just naruto... you have Genma, Shikamaru, Naruto, yourself, and Itachi.

Neji- hn.

me- well cha people's and Read and Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 SHOPPING!

SHOPPING!

**Hey! A girls gotta love it! I'm trying my best on my story since me and my friends are working on something top secret... i think it's top secret... da well! And since I am like out of ideas... i have to extend some things just so they can be more than 1 chappie. Gomen! TT**

**

* * *

**

"Where can we find black dresses fitted for a wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Hot topic?" me and Robyn answered.

"No... we can try a bridal store?" Ino said.

"Right." Naruto said.

"And we can buy suites where?" Kankuro asked.

"You'll be better off in a dress..." Gaara said. "Nevermind. I would die of fear and laughter."

"Wouldn't we all?" Temari asked.

"How about a guy store?" Jordan suggested.

"Right. Right... Whatever" Shikamaru said.

"... football... game... saturday..." Neji muttered.

"Nice... cheerleaders... short skirts..." Kakashi whispered.

"Perverts..." Robyn said.

"What are they saying?" Tenten asked.

"Man Gossip." Robyn replied.

"O... k..." Jordan said.

"So we're going to stay in Konoha or go out to our dimension... if you can call it that..." I asked.

"Um... both." sakura said.

"But we would have to stay hidden..." Neji said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Disquise." Shino replied.

"Well you don't have to worry about that huh?" Naruto replied.

"... shut-up." I said.

"Moving on..." Ino said.

"Ok... we will meet back here before sunset, right?" Kiba asked.

"Hai." everyone replied. Ja ne..."

* * *

**With the girls...**

"I like this one... oh! And that one! I gotta try this one!!" Ino screamed.

"... if your going to be like this we won;t have nothing to try!" Hinata said.

"And half of them aren't even black!!" Sakura yelled.

"But their just sooooo cute!" Ino replied with puppy eyes.

"Give up Ino..." Tenten said.

"Which one do you like or love the most?" I asked.

"ALL OF THEM!!!!" she replied.

"... okay then!" Jordan said.

"How about we let the bride go first?" Temari suggested.

"While..." Sakura started off smirking.

"we..." Tenten continued.

"get..." Hinata said.

"ACCESORIES!!!!" we all screamed.

"OK. OK. I like that plan." I said laughing.

"Me too..." Temari said.

"Is it just so you can spray your hair, Catherine?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever... my beloved Tezzi- kun is waiting for me!!!!" Robyn screamed.

"Tezzi- kun?" Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten asked.

"Don't bother asking... A character from Prince of Tennis..." I replied to the said girls as they nodded.

"Alrighty then. If you want me I'll be in that room trying on dresses..." Ino said before backing away slowly.

"Yeah... you 3 can stay out here and whatnot..." Sakura said backing off into another room.

* * *

**With the guys...**

"And I have to wear white because...?" Gaara asked putting his gourd over the white suit..

"Because Ino said so. And you do not want to see Ino mad..." Shiakmaru replied.

"Yeah. I've seen it before... It is not pretty." Naruto said.

"Hn... whatever..." Shino said in a very very nice white tux. (NOSEBLEED)

"Right." Neji replied fixing his tie. (Jordan has a NOSEBLEED)

"So what are you deciding on picking, Retard?" Kiba asked going back in the dressing room.

"A WHITE MONKEY SUIT!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of coursed he would be the one to wear that..." Kakashi said trying on a white mask?

"How did he get that?" Shika asked with his undershirt on and holding the hanger with the shirt on it. (**NOSEBLEED)**

"I already had it on. Under my 3rd mask." he replied.

"But of course..." Naruto said.

"Im guessing that the girls are now getting their hair and nails and crap done..." Kankuro said.

"But it's been 7 hours since we saw them..." Naruto pointed out.

"Of course. They are girls..." Choji said.

"Right." Shino said.

"I like this suit..." Neji said putting the shirt over the door. (no negitive thoughts Jordi.)

"So we're just about done here, no?" Lee asked.

* * *

**With The Girls...**

-All the girls had combs in their hands singing a familiar tune.-

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight  
_

"Oh my gawd..." some random person said walking pass the girls.

_If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement_

-All the guys hear the comotion and walk to the front of the store...-

"What are they--" Naruto started off.

"Dont even go there..." Neji replied.

_I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you_

Mm... I bet you are!!" Some random guy screamed at the group.

-The guys shot death glares at any other person who commented their girlfriends, for those who had 1.-

_Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight _

"Whooo!!! One more time!!!"

"More!! I like what I see..."

"I am checking you out!!!"

-Ok so now the guys are like pissed off so they beat up the guys who commented their girfriends. And then grabbed their girls out of the store and back to konoha.-

* * *

me- ok. like sorry for the long wait and short chapter. 

robyn- sure you are.

jordan- i mean who doesn't update their story in almost 2 weeks?

me- look whose talking.

jordan- ... hey I updated my story!

me- yea... but you took longer

kakashi- calm down!

jordan- ok... Naruto's hot!

neji- wait? No neji's sexy?

Robyn- we already know that jordan thinks your sexy...

me- was that jealousy, neji?

neji- no! Why would I be jealous of that dobe?

naruto- cause you are... BELIEVE IT!

kakashi- do you have mental problems that are heridity?

naruto- BELIEVE IT!

me- so the 4th hokage has it too?

4th hokage- BELIEVE IT! Wait... nevermind...

me- I stand correct...

kakashi- al...righ...ty... then...

me- well R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Ghetto Wedding Planner

Ghetto Wedding Planner

At Tenten and Neji's

"That really wasn't necissary..." Hinata said.

"Of course it was... and that is why we took you girls home..." Kiba stated.

"Hn. Whatever." I sighed.

"OK!!! MOVING ON!!!!" Ino screamed.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Um... our wedding planner is coming over soon Shika..." she said.

"Oi... right right." he replied.

"So who is this wedding planner?" Robyn asked.

"Her name, I think, is Shaquilla Johnson. From your dimension."

"You mean those ghetto dudes sister's cousin's brother's uncle neice's in law daughter from wrestling?" I asked.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

**Knock knock BAM!!!!**

-The door came flying in.-

"Not my new door!" Tenten screamed.

"Yay!" Jordan yelled

"Um... I'm like looking for a Nara dude and some girls last name that start wit a 'y'..." the girl at the door said.

"Her, Shikamaru." I said.

"Yeah Yeah. Dis yo gurl Shaquilla here helping some people wit weird names wit da wedding or something like dat..."

"Right. Did anyone catch what she said?" Naruto asked.

"You guys are useless... she said her name was shaquilla and shes going to help with your wedding, retards..." Jordan said. "Not you Naruto. And Neji.

"Oh yea. Sorry bout yo door. I aont go pay for it tho..."

"Yeah. Whatever." Neji said.

"Ok. So um... yea... wat is I sappose to do now?" she asked.

"Help us with our wedding?" Ino suggested.

"Who da effin iz you?!" Shaquilla asked.

"The bride!"

"Hm. Sure you are. And I sappose dat blind dude can actually see..." she said.

"Op. She's dead." Robyn said.

"Did she just say 'blind'?" Neji asked his eye twitching.

"Yea! I did. Wat you gon do blind fool? Glare at me with your non existin pupils?"

"Even better." Neji said getting into a fighting position. "BYAKUGAN!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed like she usually does.

"Oooohhhh... you think you can use your thingy dat start wit a 'b' on moi? Ya gotz anotha thing goin..."

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um... be right back!"

**BAM!!!!  
**"Not again!" Tenten screamed at her newly furnished door.

"Calm down, Ten..." Neji said.

"Success!" Jordan screamed.

"Ok... so she's not coming back..." Gaara said. "So... now what?"

"We do our wedding plans our way I guess..." Shikamaru said.

"Right." Ino agreed nodding.

"So we just follw what we are going to need in order?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly." Robyn said.

* * *

**TIME FOR A COMPLETE RANDOM MOMENTS... **

**a/n- i got it from Naruto abridged series ep 2- 3. you should check it out on youtube. And I dont mean it for offending any of masashi kishimoto's characters. TT**

_FLASHBACK! (at the academy ep 2)_

"If all you girls could stop squealing and complaining for a minute, we're gonna put you guys in groups of 3." Iruka said

"Why?" A random boy asked.

"Because you touch yourself at night..." he replied. "Ok... Naruto your with Sakura..."

"Oh... BEEP!" Sakura sighed.

"And... the emo freak." He finished off.

"Aww... snap!" Naruto sighed.

"GOOD THINGS DO HAPPEN TO BAD PEOPLE!" Sakura yelled. (WTF?)

_'Aww... but I wanted to see Naruto naked...' Hinata thought_

"Hinata! Stop thinking of naruto naked!" Iruka yelled.

"Ewww..." the students yelled.

"Just for that your with the dog boy... and the bug freak..."

"I like bugs..." Shino said.

"Yes. Yes. We know already..." Iruka said.

"Ok... Ino. Your with Shikamaru and uh... uh... that fat guy!" Iruka said. "And thats all who really matters..."

"HEY! What about us?" a boy said.

"Your not inportant."

"My mom thinks I'm special." the boy said.

"Well... your mom is a stank." iruka said.

"At least I have a mom." the boy replied.

"Ah... touche."

"Hey Sakura! I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. I'll be very nice and care and love you every day." Naruto said.

"Oh, please Naruto. Affection is all last year. All I care about is the emo freaks that ignore you every day." Sakura replied.

"Just watch." Sakura said. "He-ey Sasuke!"

"Go away." he replied.

"He's so dreamy!" Sakura yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense."

_Later._

"How did I end up getting tied up in a closest?" Sasuke said. "Oh yeah... I tied up a log instead of Naruto. MAN! I always get those two mixed up!"

"Sasuke! My love for you---" sakura started off.

"Not interested."

"But I--"

"Nope."

"But I didn't---"

"Nu-uh."

"Why dont you try going out with naruto?" Sauke asked.

"But he's not emo."

"Sakura, what I'm about to tell you is what all Sakura haters wanted to say: SHUT THE H3!! UP YOU FUZZBAG!"

-Wind blows-

"Ok... I made up that last part." sasuke said.

"Kakashi we need something funny to end this chapter. Pick up that milk carton." The 3rd hokage said.

"Yes, sir!" Kakashi said picking up the said item. "Ha ha. It has a picture of a cow on it. Ha ha. Moooo... hahaha-ha... Mooooooo... hahaha-ha. Dance Cow Dance. Haha." (wow. really ooc right there.)

**Owari**


	7. Chapter 7 The wedding

**Bum Bum Bum-bum (cough)**

"Oh my Gawd! Where the freak is my purple hair sparay?!?!?!" Catherine screamed running around in circles.

"Here." Robyn tossed it only to be hitting her on the head.

"Ow... thanks." Catherine replied sparaying her hair ends purple.

"I have blue!" Jordan said.

"Green!' Robyn yelled.

"I don't really need any..." Sakura said.

"Yes. And me neither. Since I am the bride." Ino said pacing back and forth as you can her her black dress ruffle.

"Mommy! Mommy!" tenten's daughter ran up to her pulling tenten's dress. " Rother?" (she cant say much)

"With daddy and uncle naruto and all the other guys..." tenten replied.

"Pandie-bear?" she asked.

"Yes. Gaara too." Temari said.

"Mmm... he's gonna be wearing white." Catherine said.

"Earth to Catherine..." Jordan said waving her hand in front of her.

"Oohhh... my bad." Catherine said.

"Okay girls! We need to get ready!" Tsunade said.

"You go first sweetie. Your gonna see brother." Tenten said.

"Yay!" she screamed running out the door.

"Bridesmaide's next!" Shizune yelled.

-Wedding March-

-Flower girl and Ring berrer(sp?)-

-Sakura, Naruto; Temari, Kankuro; Robyn, Kakashi; Jordan, Neji doppelganger; Catherine, Gaara; Tenten, Neji; Hinata and Kiba-

"Hang in there, dude." Naruto mouthed to Shikamaru.

-Ino was next. Herself holding to her dad's arm. Her black ruffled strapless dress moving along with her- (no homo)

-Inochi stood up.-

"Who gives her permission to marry this young man?" Tsunade asked. (Something like that. Saw it on t.v. :P)

"Her father." he replied not letting go.

"Dad...?" Ino whispered.

"Gomen..." he said letting go.

"We are gathered here today to wed these two. If anyone objects please speak now or forever hold it against you..." Tsunade said. (pause) "Ok. Do you Shikamaru Nara, take Ino to be your awfully wedded wife... (bla bla bla dont remamba) through sickness and in health?"

"I do" said said person.

"And do you Ino Yamanaka, take Shikamaru Nara to be your awfully wedded husband... (bla bla bla bla) thorogh sickness and in health?" Tsunade said.

"I do." She replied.

"I may pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride"

* * *

**Party!!!!!**

"Water fight!!!" Naruto yelled before launching his water in the air, only to be caught by Kakashi.

"It's February." he said.

"Oh... I knew that..." Naruto said.

"No you didn't." Robyn said linking to Kakashi's arm.

"I luff you Neji!" Jordan screamed.

_Poof!_

"... NEJI?!?!?! IT WAS A EFFIN DOPPELGANGER!!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THE BUN GIRL!!!!"

"... wow. That was loud." Gaara said.

"I know." Catherine replied taking off her black heels.

"They're ab- about to cut the ca-cake!" Hinata stuttered into the mic. (At least ppl can hear her...)

"Let's Go!" Kiba yelled.

* * *

"You first." Ino said. 

"No. It's troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"You know what?!" In screeched.

**_Smack!_**

"Ino just threw cake on her husband!" Naruto yelled.

"Usually they feed it to each other but this is better!" Kiba said.

"Mommy! Cake!" The twins said in unison.

"Must you say everything together?" Sakura asked.

"Ya!"

"Here." Neji said giving his kids a small piece of cake.

"Mmm... this cake is good!" Gaara said. "I like cake!"

"Yes. I already know." Temari said.

"So your gonna eat cake?" Shika asked.

"Just this one time." Ino replied.

"Good." he said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! YOU (hic) PERVERT!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"It's research!" Jaraiya yelled.

"Hey Ero sannin!" Naruto yelled.

"Ohayo." (sp?)

'Tsunade... your drunk..." Shizune said.

"I want (hic) more booze! (hic)" she yelled.

"At least didn't get any..." Tenten said.

"Or did he?" Jordan asked.

_Dun dun DUN!_

"What was that?" Robyn asked.

"It was dramatic effect I guess..." Kakashi said.

"Yep!" Jordan said.

* * *

"Now it's time to dance!" The d.j said... it was... SHINO! 

"Shino can d.j?!" Kiba asked.

"Yep! Even I knew that!" Catherine repleid.

_Im lost without u  
Cant help myself  
How does it feel  
2 know that I love u baby _

Baby youre the perfect shape  
Baby youre the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way I want it that way I want it  
Tell me u dont want me 2 stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That u love me and all my dirty  
U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me  
U wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love 2 hear u say it  
It makes a man feel good baby

"Care to dance?" Shika asked.

"Why not..." Ino replied taking his hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"Let's go." Kiba said, Hinata following suite.

"Dance!" Jordan said first before Tenten.

"Hn." Neji said.

"No fare!" Tente pouted.

"I wanna dance!" Gaara said.

"Me too!" Catherine screamed.

"You have no choice..." Robyn said dragging kakashi to the floor.

"I know."

* * *

**Owari**

It's not the end yet...


	8. Chapter 8 Filler

I dont own Naruto... i just own this story... but since I'm running out of ideas... here's a filler... enjoy.

* * *

Filler

Naruto- umm... -pause-

Me- Great...

Naruto- (whispers) LINE!

Jordan- (whispers) Catherine Does not own Naruto...

Naruto- yeah! What she said! BELIEVE IT!!!!

me- wow... no comment...

neji- it's been awhile, huh?

Robyn- (sarcasticly) NO! She updated yesterday...

Naruto- really?

Jordan and Tenten- ohmygawd! I love you!!!!

orochimaru- actually... he's mine...

jordan and tenten- NEJI IS MINE!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orochimaru- (in perky voice) Whatever! Your just mad Neji aint as sexy as me!

**COUGH **

**CHOKE**

**WHEEZE**

**HYPERVENILATE**

**FART?**

**RUMBLE**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**OH GAWD NO!!!**

**FUHAHAHAHA**

**NEJI'S SEXY!**

Neji- what was that last part?

Jordan- um... your sexy?

Neji- I thought so

me- wow...

Robyn- I am the all power full SFG!!!

Jordan- SFG! Not SGF! -cough-Dominic-cough-

Kakashi- and I am the all powerful KAKASHI HATAKE!!!

Sasuke- I'm to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts...

Jordan- no you killed it, it died, it rot, then it went to all 9 levels of hell, and spent eternity in a bucket of his self- simulate mayonaise... (inside joke... unless u get it)

Everyone- oh gawd... -barf- your blown sasuke...

Sasuke- actually no, because I already did it. Me and Orochimaru watched eachother make ourselves Mayo!

Jordan- TOO MUCH INFORMATION SAS-GAY!!!!!!!!

me- wow... is that random moment over?

Robyn- hope so...

me- time for more random!!!

Robyn- I'm Naoki!

Jordan- Mei. Not M-A-Y. M-E-I.

Me- terra, yo.

Naoki- Naoki's the best!

Gaara- why is she talking in 3rd person?

Terra- I don't know, yo.

Mei- I have Syakigan!

Neji- what?

Terra- nope! don't need to know that yet, yo.

Sasuke- why?

Naoki- because Naoki says so!

Kakashi- right...

Mei- I didn't get to see Itachi Saturday!

Naoki- more imporatntly... they cut off Kakashi's line!

Terra- at first the screen went black... 5 minutes later it had a cartoon network thing. Then they played it over... and i t stopped... AGAIN! and then cartoon network ended it right there!

Naoki- Did anyone hear the stream of curse words?

Everyone- nods

Naoki- that was naoki...

Mei- plus Naruto donesn't come on this Saturay!!! Right when Itachi caomes in!

Itachi- but I already made a debut... in different stories that people write...

Terra- such as mine, yo!

Naruto- now what?

Gaara- iono...

Terra- that guy needs to pay me back...

Kakashi- might as well end it here...

Naoki- im Robyn!

Mei- I'm Jordi!

Terra- And I'm Catherine!

Everyone else- bye!!!!

me- R&R! And Sorry for a late update... send ideas please! Otherwise I might end my story here! So I need more ideas cuz I want this to be more than 17 chappies!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Island of Adventures pt 1

Island Of Advntures. Pt. 1 and revised

* * *

**a/n- ok. so sorry for the late update... i was on a spring break college tour. With no computer access TT TT... but I just came back from orlando too, so Im gonna base this chappie on that... i dont own naruto either... and i changed this chappie 2 make it longer...**

* * *

"So now what?" Jordan asked. 

"I dunno..." Catherine replied

"Well... ever since those two left on their honeymoon... well it's boring..." Sakura said.

"We gotta do something..." Kiba said.

"Orlando Studios?" Catherine said.

"Orlando Studios?" Everyone else repeated

"Yeah. We Can go to the Island of Adventures..." Jordan said

"I'm not following with this..." Gaara said.

"We can go on a trip..." Robyn said.

"Is this anything like when we went to sixflags?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Cause we already know each other..." Catherine stated

"But we can go just like that?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Jordan replied.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Duh. Hello?! SUPERFANGIRL????" Robyn said pointing at herself.

"Right Right..." Kakashi said.

"So... lets go!" Catherine said.

"Hai!" everyone replied.

* * *

"Hey you maggots! If you wanna get to orlando, get on this bus RIGHT NOW!!!!" Anko yelled. 

"...?" Everyone... well... said... boarding the bus.

"Hang on everyone we in for a crazy drive!!!!!!" Anko yelled flooring the gas as the bus drove away really really fast.

"Oh... crap!!!!" everyone yelled then started to scream.

* * *

**2 days later ****

* * *

**

"Ok! We are here!" Anko said smiling. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARDS!!!!"

"Im up! Im up!" Naruto said. "I wasn't asleep!"

"But you were snoring..." Jordan said.

"No I wasn't!!!" he said back.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure... you were..." Catherine said.

"Yeah... stop." Robyn said.

"Now you maggots can do what ever ya want to do now..." Anko stated... to no one. "They... left..."

"What sould we get on first?" Tenten asked as everyone ignored her.

"What should we get on?" Jordan asked.

"I dunno?" Neji replied.

"But I just asked that!" tenten screamed.

"So... thirsty... need water..." Naruto said dragging himself on the floor...

"Then go buy some water..." Robyn said.

"That would be a good idea..." Catherine replied too.

"Sure..." Naruto breathed dragging himself to a concession stand.

"... Naruto... you've been trying to open that bottle for the last half hour... I dont think it's gonna open..." Sakura said.

"Here... let me try..." Neji said.

"Sure..." naruto replied.

'_Do they realize that it's upside down?' _me, robyn and jordan thought

"Here. gaara, you try..." Neji said calmly.

"No Problem..." said person replied.

* * *

**A few Hours later...** **

* * *

**

**"SAND COFFIN!!!!"** Gaara yelled as the helpless water bottle still did not open. "It's mocking me!!!!" he yelled.

"Give up Gaara..." Temari sighed.

"Never! Never!!!!!! **_Never!_**" he said.

"I'll try..." Hinata mumbled...

"Good luck..." Neji and gaara said together.

"There you go..." she said twisting the cap. "You had it upside down..."

"Oh... wow..." Robyn said.

"I agree with that..." Catherine said.

"We coulda told you that..." Jordan said.

"I give up!" they both said throwing the water bottle off somewhere...

* * *

In otogakure...

* * *

**CRASH!!!**

"Orochimaru- sama!!!!" Kabuto and the sound four yelled.

"He's... dead..." Sakon said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" kabuto screamed like a girl.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Orochimaru said as his last words.

"Well that said alot..." Kikumaru said.

"I agree..." Sas-GAY said.

* * *

**Back with the crew...**

* * *

"Did anybody hear that scream?" Kiba asked. 

"I did..." Kakashi moving his hands from his ears...

"ok... I thought me and Akamaru were going deaf..." he said.

"MY Kiba-kun will never go deaf!!!" Catherine screamed.

"O...k... whats first?" sakura asked

"Hulk?" a voice said.

"Whats that?" Sakura asked.

"That big green thing..." Catherine replied. "Not you lee..."

"ewwww..." everyone said including random people we dont know.

"Darn..." lee said.

"We better hurry... if we dont want to wait for a long time..." Kankurou said.

"Ok..." Naruto said.

"So lets get in line!" Catherine said.

* * *

**45 minutes later...** **

* * *

**

"I think we're next..." Jordan said.

"I wanna sit by Kakashi!" Robyn screamed.

"Shino." Catherine said.

"I want the end! Next to Neji!" Jordan yelled.

"And I guess we sit anywhere..." Sakura said.

"Exactly..." Temari said.

"It's here! IT'S HERE!!!!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"We dont know him..." kakashi said to everyone.

"Buckle up! I wanna get this over with..." Hinata said.

"Robyn... why are you getting on?" Catherine asked. "You hate rollercoasters..."

"I'm not robyn, I'm SUPERFANGIRL!!!!" she replied.

_'Welcome to the hulk... your up for a crazy ride... 5... 4... 3... 2... wait! ... GO!!!!!_

"Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh!!!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed with her eyes closed.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Gaara said laughing maniaclly.

"Catherine dizzy and partially deaf..." Catherine said walking down to the exit of the ride.

"That was fun..." Jordan said.

"But you were screaming half the time!" Robyn said.

"I can still hear it..." Kiba said in a fetal position.

"It's ok... its ok..." Hinata said patting kiba on the back.

"That was horrible!" Gaara said. "It didn't even kill anyone!"

"I didn't scream. I wasn't even scared!" Jordan said.

"Mada mada da ne..." a voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(catherine)

"20 laps now Kikumaru..." another voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(robyn)

"But that was him!!!!" Kikumaru said.

"I prefer to see people suffer..." a different voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(quiana)

* * *

me- wait a minute... how did quiana get in this? 

quiana- FUJI!!!

Robyn- can somebody get her??

Fuji- sure...

quiana- **FUJI!!!!!!!!**

marti- alrighty then...

me- hi martini

marti- Hi Strawberry Jello. Hey Ham(Robyn). Chicken Noodle(Jordan). And it's cherry martini...

Robyn and Jordan- Hi.

me- well I just wanted to get that quiana part down... not author notes...


	10. Chapter 10 Island of Adventures pt 2

Island of Adventures pt. 2

* * *

**Flashback**

"I didn't scream. I wasn't even scared!" Jordan said.

"Mada mada da ne..." a voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(catherine)

"20 laps now Kikumaru..." another voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(robyn)

"But that was him!!!!" Kikumaru said.

"I prefer to see people suffer..." a different voice said.

**_Freeze!!! _**(quiana)

* * *

"Did my ears just hear right?" Catherine asked. 

"Tezzi-kun?!" Robyn screamed grabbing her handcuffs.

"I don't like the mood of this..." Kakashi said.

"I-it's NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed.

"I was already here..." Said person replied.

"No Stuff! I didn't wanna be left out..." Jordan said.

"FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quiana yelled.

"Let's go..." Tezuka said walking off ignoring the screams of the rabid fangirls.

"Saa..." Shusuke said. "Why are we in a rush?"

"Don't care..." Ryoma said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Catherine, Robyn and Quiana yelled with the anime tears.

* * *

"Let's go!" Naruto screamed. 

"How about you shut up!?" Robyn yelled.

"There. There..." Kakashi said patting Robyn's back. "It's ok..."

"Is it me or is he getting soft?" Naruto whispered.

"I dunno..." Sakura replied.

"Let's go on that!" Hinata said pointing to the red and blue seperate roller coaster.

"What's the name of it? I cant see it from here..." Tenten said.

"Let's get on it then!" Naruto yelled "Believe it!"

"Will that get old?" Catherine asked, "Ever?!"

"Not sure..." Kiba replied.

* * *

"Dueling Dragon's, eh..." Kankurou said. 

"I wanna get on!" Tenten said.

"But I don't think it can throw weapons, Tenten..." Jordan said.

"Oh..." said person replied sadly.

"I STILL WANNA GET ON!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine... lets listen to Naruto... for once..." Kiba said.

"Yeah... yeah--- WHAT?!" naruto said.

"Forget it. Let's go..." Catherine said.

* * *

"It's 4 to a row..." Neji said. "I want the end..." 

"I WANNA SIT BY NEJI!!!!" Jordan and Tenten screamed at the same time. "NO I WANT TO!"

"ME!" Jordan screamed.

"ME!" Tenten yelled back.

"ME!"

"ME!"

**"ME!"**

**"ME!!"**

**_"ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Shut up!!!!!!" Robyn yelled.

"Let Neji decide..." Kakashi said.

"Ten..." said person replied.

"YAY!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!" Tenten taunted.

"Shut up!" Jordan said.

"I wanna sit in the middle between Shino and Gaara!" Catherine screamed. "And Genma!!!!"

"But he's not even---" Naruto started off.

"Yea I am." Genma said.

"But you just----"

"I just got here..."

"Hey! let me---"

"No."

"... well... um... well..."

"C'mon... spit it out..." Gaara said.

"But I have nothong else to say..." Naruto said quitely.

"Good." Kiba said.

"Who am I gonna sit by?" Jordan asked already sitting on the end of the ride. Lee was about to raise his hand. "No. Never. "

Lee's hand went back down.

"I'll do it..." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Jordan asked.

"I did." the voice said again.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan screamed.

"Oww..." Catherine said moving her hands from her ears.

"WHAT?!" Kia asked.

"See Jordan! You made Kiba deaf!!!" Sakura said.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan was still in a state of shock.

"I'll... just... get on now..." Itachi said getting in the seat beside Jordan.

"YAY!!!!" Jordan screamed. (Incase any of you guys are confused this is how they sit. And its 4 by 4 for each row too.)

1st row- Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto

2nd row- Jordan, Itachi, Robyn, Kakashi

3rd row- Shino, Catherine, Gaara, Kiba

4th row- Hinata, Temari, Kankurou, Choji

"Why are our feet ahnging?" Choji asked.

"Cause its the type of ride retard..." Naruto scoffed.

"What?! I dont do these types of rides! NOOOO!!! YOU BETTER-----" Robyn stated off...

"The rides already starting..." Kakashi said cutting Robyn off...

"I" she started off.

"Am" the coaster was going up the hill.

"Wait? Why are we stopping?!" Jordan said starting to panic.

"I'm guessing we have to wait for the other cart to catch up. Then the ride starts..." Shino said.

"Well... it's right there..." Sakura said.

"_DEAD!!!!_" Robyn said as the ride sped down the hill. Then she started to scream.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Jordan said laughing really hard.

"Stop screaming so loud Robyn!" Catherine said all the while keeping her eyes open.

"She cant stop!" kakashi said.

"We gonna hit the other cart!" Naruto yelled.

**_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_** Robyn yelled.

"False alarm." Neji said.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Temari said. 

"What did you think of it Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I liked it... it didn't kill anybody but I liked it." he replied.

You can see Robyn shaking and twitching clinging to Kakashi's arm for dear life.

"She wont let go..." Kakashi said scarred.

"She's having a panic attack..." Itachi said. "Now I must go..."

"No!" Jordan yelled. "Not yet!"

"I have to go back to the Akatsuki."

"So? You can skip..." Jordan said.

"No. I don't have to listen to you..." Itachi said simply before walking off.

"Op. Bad choice." Catherine said.

Everyone sensed a deadly back aura and backed away. Yes Gaara too.

Jordan did a few hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!"

"What?!" Everyone said.

Darkness covered the sky... they were they were...

plushies.

"ATTACK MY MINIONS!!!!" Jordan said pointing at Itachi.

"No! Not the plushies!" Gaara said hiding. "Cudly goodness... bad..."

"Wow... that's pretty awkward..." Kankurou said.

"Fear my Cute MINIONS!!!! FEAR THEM!!!!" Jordans aid laughing maniacally.

"... no comment." Catherine said.

* * *

me- wow jordan... 

robyn- did Itachi live?

jordan- good question...

gaara- my name is gaara... of the funk.

Bum

Bum

Bum

Bum

high man voice- gaara of the funk

me- WHAT THE---?!

naruto- does that happen all the time now?

kankurou- sadly yes.

gaara- shut up. im leaving. I think I'm catching stupid...

me- he'll be back in the next chapter readers...

Neji- whats your flavor? tell me whats your flavor.

jordan- my flavor neji hyuga. I like that flavor.

me- wow...

kakashi- i have nothing to say about that...

jordan- you know... Sasuke is sexier in the manga than anime...

everyone- gasp

jordan- I never said i like him. i said he was sexy. only sometimes.

Itachi- you like chicken butt boy over me?

Neji- and ME?!?!

Naruto- and most importantly... ME!?!?!

everyone- stares at naruto

naruto- what?!

me- nothing nothing...

robyn- forget it naruto.

me- well R&R! I hope Jordan UPDATES now...


	11. Chapter 11 Filler

Filler

apparently jordan has not update yet... her next chappie is a filler but since she didn't post it up im gonna make 1 too!!!

* * *

me- Hi! and welcome to another filler!!!! 

everyone- yay!

naruto- i'm finally gonna admit I have ADD!

everyone- yay!

Sasuke- Itachi is way better than me...

everyone- we already knew that...

Sakura- Im gonna do Something!

Everyone- ...

far-away voice- YOU SUCK!!!

Robyn- ahh... so true...

Me- sorry all sakura fans...

Jordan- if there are any...

Me- shouldn't you be updating?

Jordan- maybe...

Neji- I'm still mad at you...

Kakashi- wat did she do this time?

Neji- pin me to her wall...

Gaara- ouch.

Jordan- hey that wasn't what happened!!!!

_Flashback!!!!_

-Jordan was trying to put her lifesize neji plushie on her wall...-

Jordan- MAN!!!! It wont work!!!!!

-the plushie kept falling off the wall-

Jordan- OK! Time to nail it!!!!!

-Jordan nailed the plushie and it screamed-

Jordan- Oops! Its the real neji! He's onconsious...

-Jordan got a devious smirk...-

Jordan-(thinking) Hmmm...

-Jordan took neji into the bedroom and shut the door-

_End Flashback!!!_

Neji- waht did you do to me while I was unconsious?

Jordan- Let's just say I tended to your wounds...

Me- that sounded so wrong!

Robyn- And thats _so _many ways...

Kakashi- Bet it is...

Tenten- (muffled voice)

Jordan- I thought I locked you in a closet!?!?

Me- wow...

Jordan- And that brings me to something else!

Me- which is?

Jordan- If Itachi lived throught the plushie attack...

Itachi- I... LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke- Not for long!

Jordan- Sasuke, if you touch Itachi, you wil die!

Robyn- and she means it...

Gaara- Let's play DDR...

Robyn, Jordan and me- yay!

Marti- Wow...

me- no this is my story and I dont want you in it yet!!!!

Jordan- that was mean...

Me- hey, like how marti says it, I dont really care...

Robyn- still mean...

Me- you guys cant even tell when i'm joking...

Gaara- were you?

Me- yeah...

Naruto- hey hinata, your good with medicine... do yuo have my ADD medicine?

Hinata- right here----

Naruto- HEY! A butterfly...

Everybody- -slaps forehead-

Sakura- that was so stupid it's not even that stupid

Robyn- no. no really no.

Me- Yeah. Please stop...

Jordan- Robyn... I thought you were leaving...?

Robyn- we're gonna be late... Tezzi went to go buy some pie with kashi... well kashi is gonna buy some cookies but... you get where im going...

Kiba- you bet...

me- well I guess this is it...

Shino- yeah...

Me- Well bye!!!!

Gaara- R&R!!!!

Me- Wait I forgot to say this...

Jordan- which is?

Me- I don't own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. And I am so thankful for that!!!! But I Do own this story...

everyone- bye!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome Back

Welcome Back!

**a/n- I finally decided that im gonna updat as soon as possible now since school is almost over... and im finally gonna bring Ino and Shikamaru back in... and I got a completely good idea for a part of this chappie... and im gonna make it a long chappie 2...**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"She's having a panic attack..." Itachi said. "Now I must go..."

"No!" Jordan yelled. "Not yet!"

"I have to go back to the Akatsuki."

"So? You can skip..." Jordan said.

"No. I don't have to listen to you..." Itachi said simply before walking off.

"Op. Bad choice." Catherine said.

Everyone sensed a deadly back aura and backed away. Yes Gaara too.

Jordan did a few hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!"

"What?!" Everyone said.

Darkness covered the sky... they were they were...

plushies.

"ATTACK MY MINIONS!!!!" Jordan said pointing at Itachi.

"No! Not the plushies!" Gaara said hiding. "Cudly goodness... bad..."

"Wow... that's pretty awkward..." Kankurou said.

"Fear my Cute MINIONS!!!! FEAR THEM!!!!" Jordans aid laughing maniacally.

"... no comment." Catherine said.

* * *

"So now what...?" Gaara asked. 

"Nope."

Nothing..."

"I'm bored!"

"Moo!"

"Ok... who said that?" Catherine asked.

"Heh. Heh... Moo..." Kakashi said chuckling...

"Wow..." Robyn said.

"Oi... you guys never change in thee past 2 weeks, huh?" A voice said from behind the group.

"You bet..." Kiba said.

"So what's up?" another voice asked.

"Nothing much pig..." Sakura said smirking.

"Shut up billboard brow!!!!!"

"I thoguth you people gave up on dat crap..." Jordan said. "Its hell annoying..."

"Oi... I knew this would be troublesome..."

"Hey, Shika..." Catherine said.

"Yo" He replied.

* * *

"So... how was the trip?" Temari asked. 

"It was okay... we stayed in Konoha to talk with the foks then we decided to go to Ice Country for awhile and then to the waterfall village..." Shikamaru explained.

"Ahh... the folks..." Tenten said.

"You should have been there when I introduced Ten to Hiashi-sama..." Neji said sighing.

"Bet that was embaressing..." Robyn said.

"No! Of course not!" Tenten said smiling.

Neji nodded his head.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Ah... you must be tenten-chan, yes?" Hiashi asked with a expressionless face on but on the inside he was planning on ways to embaress his nephew.

"Hai, sir." she replied.

"It is almost time for dinner, sir..." one of the Hyuuga maids stated before leaving.

"Hey Neji... what's for dinner today?" Tenten asked.

"Chinese." he replied.

"Yum. My faveourite..." she replied

"I know..." Hiashi whispered under his breath. "10 minutes Neji."

"Hai."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" was heard throughout the Hyuuga Dining Hall. 

**_20 minutes later..._**

"Umm... Ten? Are you done eating?" Neji asked.

"Of course not. That last plate was my apitizer's apitizer's apitizer's apitizer..." said person replied. "Hey Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna finish that dumpling?"

"No, Tenten. Do you----"

"Thanks!" she said before swipping the said food from Neji's plate.

"Are you getting this, Hanabi?" Hiashi whispered to the younger Hyuuga.

"Oh... you dont even know..." She said glancing at the 'bread basket'.

"Smart one..." Hiashi said.

"I'm doomed. I'm screwed..." Neji said banging his head on the table, as Tenten continued to eat.

**_End Flashback_**

"I bet you were screwed, if you catch my drift Neji..." Jordan said...

"OK! Didn't need to hear that!" I said.

"Me neither!" Neji said.

"Sure Neji..." Jordan said smirking in a scary fangirl way.

"OK... backing away now..." Gaara said.

"I'm with you there..." I said.

"I'm already there..." Shikamaru said laying in the grass.

Sakura started off... "Wait a minute... that mean it's my time to----"

* * *

me- sorry I didn't feel like typing the rest...

sakura- but your typing this aren't ----

me- let me finish... i didn't feel like typing the rest... of your line...

robyn- oww... burn...

jordan- I agree... and sasuke... if you can hear me out there... YOU. CANNOT. JOAN.

**_Flashback_**

Sasuke- Are you wearing that shirt that ninja was wearing? (the shirt says: 'I am Naruto')

Orochimaru- hey I like this shirt. It has a charm to it.

Sasuke- yeah. Lucky Charms. Cuz it's fruity... like you.

**_End Flashback_**

me- man, that is so true. And we had alot of flashback's in this chapter...

Jordan- yeah.. we did. And some pretty random moments.

Robyn- Kakashi is soooooooooooo hot...

Me- you prove your point.


	13. Note

**A Note from Me To You**

**gomen ne minna-san for not updating yet. But I'll be on Hiatus for awhile... I'm working on another story with my friends... all the info is on my profile... yet again gomen...**

**DDR4Lyfe**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER

**The Explanation on My Story...**

a/n- yes. yes. A rare moment right now... but not a chapter... not yet though...

* * *

Jordan- OMG! YOU UPDATED TERRA!!

Robyn- I haven't seen this room in awhile...

Me- Its not an update though!

Jordan- ... And here I thought you would update by now...

Me- Well your one to talk...

Kakashi- ahem... IT IS I! THE GREAT KAKASHI!

Jordan- Robyn... I thought you had him in check...

Robyn- Oh trust me... I do...

Me- I have no comment... but anyways can I explain-

Robyn- No.

Naruto- HEY! Isn't this suppose to be a christmas special?!

Me- Dude... your like 5 months late...

Naruto- oh... but your the one to write this story and update it!

Me- But I've been busy!

Naruto- So?

me- get out.

Naruto- I hate you...

Jordan- GUILTY AS CHARGED!

Robyn- what?

Jordan- Neji is guilty as charged...

Me- for what...?

Jordan- I dont know...

Me- Ok! Now back to what I was saying...

Robyn- uh-huh...

Me- Alright! ... I forgot...

Jordan- Are you aware that your dumb?

Me- Yes... But can I finish telling them?!

Robyn- Sure...

Me- As I was saying... I think I mentioned it before about our story 'Naoki Terra Mei' and well we've been kinda busy-

Robyn- Kakashi's hot.

Me- What the freaker?! Can I finish my explanation before I stop writing this friggin chapter?!

Jordan- No.

Me- AS I WAS FREAKING SAYING! WE'VE BEEN KINDA BUSY WITH MAKING THE CHAPTERS AND STUFF SO I'LL BE ON HIATUS FOR AWHILE AND CRAP!

Jordan- Me too, I think...

Me- Yeah, whatever...


End file.
